Akane Owari
Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Akane has the title Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操部」''chō kōkō kyū no “taisō-bu”''). At the end of the game, Akane and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world and remained stay at Jabberwock Island. Appearance Akane is a tall girl with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, brown eyes, and unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair. Akane wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored sock-less loafers. Personality Akane has a fiery personality and she loves fighting, which lets her get along very well with Nekomaru Nidai. However, she is very lazy, unmotivated, and extremely fond of food. Despite her lazy and easygoing personality, she is loyal towards her friends. Although Akane seems to have a serious attitude, she may say some quite out-of-place statements - for instance, she may ask someone to do something specifically to her breasts if she feels she has made an error. Even during Class Trials, she tends to say random statements that only vaguely relate to the murder. She isn't the most intellectual member of the cast, being easily confused by complex words, misinterpreting insults and figures of speech, and generally defaulting to violence (or threats thereof) to solve problems. However, it should be noted that her gut feelings are never wrong and she can sometimes say things that end up being very important. Akane is quite gullible, often easily believing things people say such, as shown as she easily believes people's lies in Class Trials and is surprised when others comment that people lie. This has often been exploited by Hiyoko Saionji, who used her to investigate the motel room in Chapter 3 when she didn't want to do it and as mentioned in one of Hiyoko's free time events, tricked her into eating flowers. She can be forgetful of people's personalities, as shown when she mentioned in the first Class Trial that Byakuya Togami was a jokester, only to be corrected by Kazuichi Soda. Overall, Akane is a very good acquaintance that doesn't fail to show her strength through her hard punches to her strong emotions. However, her hot head can get her into trouble, such as when she confronted Monokuma alone and nearly died because of it. She is also terrified of ghosts and tends to forget names; for instance, she frequently forgets Hajime Hinata's name, calling him "Hank", "Harvey", and "Hector". History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy According to her Free Time events, Akane lived a poor life before going to Hope's Peak Academy - when she was given the worst room in the Strawberry and Grape Towers in Chapter 4, she admitted that it was still better than her old bedroom at home. She lived together with her 7 siblings and unemployed father, filled with poverty and hunger. She states that her “mom or dad would change”, and that “there would be more siblings every time”. It is also revealed that Akane worked many part-time jobs where her customers groped her. There was a gymnastics coach that used to come to the cafe all the time. He suggested Akane to join gymnastics and kept telling her that she had an amazing body. After many times being persuaded, finally Akane agrees and thanks to him, Akane and her siblings was able to move out in a new home. Her father also suggested that she should start doing gymnastics for money. For her, it was paradise enough on the island just to stay warm and not get rained on. Like her fellow classmates, Akane too at one point fell in line with Ultimate Despair. After Junko's demise, she became one of the Remnants of Despair who was captured and brought in for attempted rehabilitation. Although there's no hint as to what may have caused this, it is known that some members of Ultimate Despair starved themselves, and considering Akane's constantly showcased love of eating, it's possible she may have been one of these individuals. Island Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Akane was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to the Dangan Island. She, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. Akane is first seen at Usami's Corral and wandering about. When Hajime introduces himself, Akane asks who the other guy is. Nagito Komaeda gets slightly offended and tells her that they met already, and Akane suddenly remembers. Akane than introduces herself, and after that she seems to be in a world of her own, as when Nagito asks Hajime if he likes sexy bodies loudly, she doesn't respond. Akane is later shown with the rest of the group at the beach, and after Byakuya Togami finishes his story, she states that she doesn't care what the island is called, only that they still have to stay there. When everyone is talking about life on the island, she asks why they don't just swim back, but her solution is shot down by Mikan Tsumiki, who says it is too far. Akane is one of the several students to throw the Usami stamp away, but when Usami mentions another surprise, Akane says that it might be a party and she is pleased to know that she was correct. However, Akane doesn't join to swim with the others. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In Chapter 1, Akane eating Teruteru Hanamura's food was essential in proving the fact that it was not poisoned. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In Chapter 2, Akane is the first one to arrive at Jabberwock Park for Monokuma's announcement of the second motive, if only because he promised a bowl of homemade curry to the first person to arrive at the park. It was later revealed that the curry was made of several unsavory ingredients (such as live frogs), but Akane enjoyed it anyway. When Sonia Nevermind invited the girls to a swimming party on the beach, Akane planned on going. However, when she arrived at the diner, she was covered in blood, due to getting in another scuffle with Nekomaru on the way. She was immediately dragged to the bathroom by Mikan for treatment. During the investigation into Mahiru Koizumi's murder, Akane and Hajime revealed that the window leading out of the beach house inside the shower room could be exited through two people getting on one another's shoulders. In the Class Trial, Akane helped clear Hiyoko of suspicion by pointing out that Hiyoko's inability to dress herself led her to smell as terrible as she did after the first Class Trial. Kazuichi briefly suspected her as the culprit due to her being covered in blood when she came to the diner, but Nekomaru confirmed that he had injured her in their fight, since it was the only way to get her to back off. For Kazuichi's suspicion, Akane vowed to bend him in half until he was stuck in a bowing position for the rest of his life. She later threatened Nagito when he lamented being unable to help the killer with their plan, assuring Ibuki Mioda that they could "lightly punch him to death later". Akane later supported Hajime's claim that the culprit could have used a wooden sword as a step to reach the window, claiming that it was a classic ninja technique. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In Chapter 3, when the others are at Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's welcome back party, Akane challenges Monokuma to a duel, only to find herself outmatched. When Monokuma goes for the kill with a bazooka, Nekomaru steps in to save Akane, shielding her with his own body. Akane was stunned and heartbroken by the consequences of her rash decision, but felt a small amount of hope when it was revealed that Nekomaru was still barely alive. Later, Akane became one of the victims of Despair Disease, the motive of the third chapter. Under its influence, she became a cowardly crybaby, which most of the students initially dismissed as grief over Nekomaru's severe injuries. After the third murder has been committed and Monokuma broadcast the Corpse Discovery Announcement, Monokuma cured the Despair Disease on both Akane and Nagito, letting them helped the others to investigated the murder of Ibuki and Hiyoko. During the investigation, she helped Hajime and Nagito to searched Hiyoko's motel key inside her kimono. In the class trial, she kept resisting that Hiyoko was being abducted by the culprit, but later turned down by Hajime as he explained that Hiyoko went to the music venue by her own free will. She refuses to admit that the culprit of the third chapter is the person that treated her when she got the Despair Disease. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In Chapter 4, when Akane and the rest of the group found out that Nekomaru turned into a robot, she didn't feel devastated or shocked, although she felt sorry for him. She believed that because of her recklessness, Nekomaru lost his human body. After Akane and the rest of the group get trapped inside the Surprise House by Monokuma on the fourth island, she, Hajime, and the girls decided to stay at the Grape House while the boys excluding Hajime stay at the Strawberry House. She chose to stay in the poor/worst room because she was used to living in a poor house. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair In Chapter 5, Akane, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi attempted to apprehend Nagito. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Relationships Nekomaru Nidai Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She is constantly encouraging Nekomaru to fight her, although he usually rejects and states that she is quick and nimble but not very strong. This relationship is of a coach and their student, but other than training to become stronger, Nekomaru and Akane are very close friends. Akane was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death. Despite Gundham Tanaka being executed, she was still depressed, leading Kazuichi to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a mini-Nekomaru to cheer her up. Progressing throughout the game after Nekomaru's death, sometimes Akane's mini Nekomaru makes outbursts after she has said something. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Razor Ramon HG *Girl with the Bear Hairpin *Prepackaged Orzotto *Century Potpourri Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Parkour *No panties *Are you worried about something? *As long as we all run a red light... Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Peach Muscle - Increases your Truth Bullet rate of fire. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and Rebuttal Showdown. Quotes *“Yo! The name's Akane Owari! Nice to meetcha!” *“I can't handle difficult stuff. I'll leave the rest to you guys.” *“Can I solve this by hitting it hard enough?” *“I WON'T LOSE!” *“I hate tests, but.. Well, it's a whole lot better than having to kill someone!” *“I'm starting to get pumped up!” *“Shut up! None of this stuff matters if I win! All I have to do is win!” *“There sure are lots of strong people in this world!” *“I absolutely hate to lose.” *“Screw that noise!” *“There might be a tower that reaches the heavens, or a strong dude sealed up in an electric jar.” (talking about Jabberwock Island) *“They say the world is full of treasure!” *“I'll remember it easier if you keep givin' me food or somethin'.” *“I'm not interested in someone who looks like they have low fighting power.” *“I don't deal with anything lower than trash, y'know?” *“Setting records and winning competitions is easy money!” *“When you got people chasin' ya, you just naturally end up doin' parkour when you're runnin' away from them.” *“Whenever I see small things that don't look like they're eatin' much, I can't help feelin' worried.” *“You can't survive if ya don't eat when you can, y'know?” *“Monomi'll let you in if you just ask her. She sure is a pushover.” (talking about Monomi) *“When things don't make sense, the only thing I can do is stuff my face!” *“As long as I can eat and move my body, that's when I feel like I'm alive. That's all I need.” *“...There's no way I'd ever worry about anything!” *“I-If you tell anyone, I'll kill you! If I even catch you thinking about it, I'll kill you!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“This Minimaru doll is amazin'! It's not just cute, it’s got a lot of other awesome functions too!” *“Just so ya know...Minimaru is mine, all right? I won't let you have it no matter how bad you want it!” *“Don't treat me like I'm weak...” *“I...I'm not weak... Being weak is bad.” *“If you get kicked around and beat up, or cry and scream that there's no food or medicine, no one'll help you.” *“Weak people die and there's nothin' you can do about it! No matter what happens, you can't complain!” *“I was much stronger when I was alone! Stop sayin' things that don't make sense!” *“When everyone's together, they can make up for their weakness... That's what you mean, right?” (to Hajime) *“You... You're warm. This is the first time I've ever felt someone this warm.” (to Hajime) *“Maybe it's related to Gundham's last name since they're both really plain names!” (talking about Girl E's last name) *“Doubtin' me of all people, you got some nerve... All right! I'll bend your body in half so you're stuck in a bowing position for the rest of your life!” (to Kazuichi Soda) *“All right, if ya don't wanna friggin' get punched, just stand still and lemme punch ya!” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“Listen up! The emptier your head, the more dreams you can stuff inside it, y'know!” *“I didn't know glue was edible...” (In response to Chiaki Nanami) *“This could be my first and last highlight of the day; why won't ya just lemme shine already!?” (to Hajime) *“I-I get it... I lost. Boil me, burn me, take off my clothes... Do whatever ya want to me!” *“A chick like her is the killer? She couldn't even kill a fly... In fact, the fly would prolly kill her first.” (talking about Mikan Tsumiki) *“Again with the supermarket... That place is a hot spot for criminal goods.” *“D-Don't say deep stuff... I...don't really get it...” *“Who cares about the duct tape...? We might as well settle this with Rock Paper Scissors.” *“I know guys have tails that get hard when they're grabbed!” *“At time like this, you should always strike from a good angle. Just like fixin' an old TV.” *“Then let's bring up whatever we can think of, one after the other. That might clear some things up.” *“There are some things we're better off not knowin'!” *“All right, looks like it's finally my turn! I'll punch Monokuma so hard he'll go flyin' around the world!” *“As long as coach Nekomaru and me are here, we won't lose! Just leave it to us!” *“Well, if a high school girl can get huge, then it's not crazy if the dead can come back to life...right? *“I don't like thinkin' about complicated stuff... If there's someone strong worth fightin', I'll fight... That's just who I am, y’know? ...That's what it means to be confident, right? Then...I'm gonna choose this!” *“It makes sense to feel scared, right?” Trivia *Akane's report card states that: **She likes fighting and meat, and hates working hard, **Her Bloodtype is B, **Her chest is 37 in. *Her first name (赤音) can be translated to “red sounds” or “red noise”, while her last name (終里) is composed of the characters 終 - "last" or "to finish" and 里, which has multiple meanings, including "village", "the home of one's parents", "home town" and also an archaic Japanese unit of area. **Her last name could be a reference to how, as her Free Time Events imply, her father used to marry multiple women in succession and have children with each one. *Akane's gut feelings are never wrong and she has a very sensitive sense of smell. *Akane uses the word ore (俺) to refer herself instead of watashi or atashi ''(私), which is a boastful form of “I” typically used by males; however, unlike Hajime, she doesn't end her sentences with the usual matching accompaniment of ''da zo. *She knows a wrestling move called “Plancha Suicida”, or “Suicide Dive”. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive